The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, seats in a vehicle are equipped with various convenience devices so that users can more conveniently maintain a seating state. Among the convenience devices, a leg rest is installed on a seat cushion such that the lower end of the seat cushion can rotate forward so that a user seating in the seat cushion can keep his/her legs in a convenient position.
However, according to leg rest devices for a vehicle in the related art, in a height-up operation of the leg rest devices, the rear end of the leg rest and the front end of a seat cushion interfere with each other, so poor operation and interference noise are generated and wrinkles or coming-off of the seat cover is generated.
The description provided above as a related art of the present disclosure is just for helping understanding the background of the present disclosure and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.